


Happy Birthday, Kid Idiot

by aobanana



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Riding, just dorky boyfriends, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobanana/pseuds/aobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick felt his face begin to burn as he thought about what sort of plans Wally had in mind for tonight. It wasn’t as if Dick hadn’t seen Wally’s cock before (they’ve been to waterparks together, they’ve gone to the washroom together) - all of which were done by accident. And sure during their three months of being together they’ve made out on each other’s beds, sofas, and even Wally’s deathtrap of a car that involved dry humping and shedding off layers of clothing – with the exception of jeans and underwear.</p><p>So to say the least, they’re both virgins.</p><p>But today he’s ready – if they are going to go all the way tonight that is. Hell he’s been prepping himself for nearly three weeks. He can handle Wally. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kid Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like I needed to write some birdflash smut because 1) there's not enough fics of these two and 2) it's Wally's birthday. Oh and would you guys believe me that I was inspired to write this because of #AlexFromTarget? (#WallyFromWholefoods or #WallyFromWalmart omg)  
> Again, I would like to apologize in advance for my crappy writing... this is unbeta'd and I kind of rushed at the end because I honestly thought I wasn't going to be able to upload this in time for Wally's birthday (and I end up uploading it two days early) lol

Light pop music filled the air as Dick Grayson walked through the automatic doors of a local supermarket in Central City. He raised a hand up to his forehead to push his blue beanie further back on his head and swept his fringe to the side. He kept one hand in his jacket pocket as he unconsciously swung his other arm which held a plastic bag.

Dick wouldn’t call himself “shy” but rather he was pretty embarrassed and somewhat anxious about giving a certain _someone_ a surprise visit today.

Er, well, hopefully it’ll be a surprise for him.

With a sigh of relief, he lifted his head up and tightened his hold on the plastic bag filled with various items. _Various items_ meaning things both Wally West and Dick could do/eat in celebration of the red head’s 19 th birthday. These items included several bars of said red head’s favourite chocolate, a copy of Super Smash Bros for Wii U ( _“You know Dick,” Wally had said as the two walked past a video game store. “I think that new_ Super _Smash Bros game looks really sick~. In which the younger boy replied with a roll of his eyes.),_ a coupon for two at a new ice cream place (Wally insisted that they go last week but Dick believed that it was way too cold to eat ice cream and he was too busy with school.), and a birthday card attached to a nicely wrapped present (in which he wrapped all by himself, _thank you very much_ ).

 The raven haired boy was constantly reminded by his so called best friend that “a special someone’s birthday is coming soon”, therefore it was nearly impossible to forget – and besides what kind of best friend (or rather _boyfriend)_ would he be if he didn’t remember Wally’s birthday?

The two have been going out for nearly three months; however they have known each other for as long as they can remember – thanks to Wally’s uncle being a childhood friend of Dick’s stepfather. And ever since their first encounter, the duo has been stuck at the hip.

Now closer than ever.

It would be a lie to say that Wally was the one to initiate their relationship – although he may seem more talkative and confident than Dick, he sure as hell isn’t when it comes to confessing his feelings as his face was beet red and he looked everywhere _except_ Dick’s face on the day he told the younger boy he liked him. Seeing as the freckled face boy was stuttering over his words and seemed as though his face was going to explode from blushing so much, Dick took in charge of their relationship (as he saw where this was going) and went on his tip toes, wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, and crashed their lips together.

Throughout all of the things the two have done together – which is a hell of a lot – their first kiss was the most unforgettable moment in his entire life.

Or maybe what they will be doing tonight behind closed doors will be the most unforgettable…

Dick felt his face begin to burn as he thought about what sort of plans Wally had in mind for tonight. It wasn’t as if Dick hadn’t seen Wally’s cock before (they’ve been to waterparks together, they’ve gone to the washroom together) - all of which were done by _accident_. And sure during their three months of being together they’ve made out on each other’s beds, sofas, and even Wally’s _deathtrap_ of a car that involved dry humping and shedding off layers of clothing – with the exception of jeans and underwear.

So to say the least, they’re both _virgins_.

Also, it’s not like Dick hadn’t thought about having sex with Wally before. He touches himself (only when Bruce is away or asleep of course) thinking about Wally, imagining his freckled hand wrapped around his cock, the way he would trail kisses along his body, and the way he would say absolutely filthy things in the younger boy’s reddening ears with a smirk on his face. He would come into his hand as he lets a string of curses under his breath and Wally’s name slip past his lips.

And it’s not like Wally has ever pressured Dick into doing something he wasn’t ready to do. He would always ask Dick, in the midst of their steamy make out sessions, if they’re going to go all the way, in which Dick would pull away from Wally’s lips and gently place his head on the other’s shoulder, close his eyes and whisper “Not yet”.

Sure there have been times when Dick regretted saying those two words as Wally softly said “Oh okay” or at the way he would loosen his grip on Dick’s waist.

But today he’s ready – if they _are_ going to go all the way tonight that is. Hell he’s been _prepping_ himself for nearly three weeks. He can handle Wally. Right?

Looking past the crowd of people in search of a fiery haired dork, Dick could hear his name being called amidst all the Saturday grocery shoppers.

“Dick!”

Dick turned around and spotted a red head except this guy was a couple inches taller and definitely carried more muscle than Wally, his hair was shorter and swept up into a bit of a quiff, and he wore a dark green apron around his waist. A cart of various fruits and vegetables stood behind him as he was positioned in the produce section of the supermarket.

“Oh hey Roy,” the younger boy greeted as he swerved past two kids pulling on what seems to be their mom’s pants begging her to buy a box of cookies.

“Looking for your boy toy?” Roy asked with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Blushing, Dick tightened his hold on the plastic bag. “Yeah… And he’s not my ‘boy toy’. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Whatever you say.”  Roy shrugged and grabbed an apple from the cart. As he turned back around to face the other boy, he lowered his eyes and caught hold of the plastic bag in Dick’s hands.

“What’s in there?” He asked as he gently placed the apple atop many others in the bin.

“Oh um, it’s stuff for Wally’s birthday.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Dick said as he mentally crossed his fingers that Roy would no longer ask him questions about his and Wally’s relationship.

He wasn’t as close to Roy as Wally was to him because he barely sees Roy (only when he decides to drop by to greet his boyfriend) whereas Wally sees him three times a week at work and another four times at university. It would be a lie to say that Dick didn’t feel somewhat jealous that Roy was clearly a better looking guy and the fact that he worked alongside Wally didn’t irk him to some degree.

“So,” the red head continued to organize the apples in the bin with a look of pure curiosity on his face. “Are you guys finally gonna fu-”

“BABE!”

The seventeen year old nearly toppled over as he suddenly felt a heavy weight on his back and arms wrapping around his waist.

“Oof, _Wally_ ” Dick said as he struggled to escape Wally’s tangle of arms and his head nuzzling against Dick’s neck. People were starting to stare at the two so Dick tried to hide his face with the help of his fringe.

“Missed you babe~!” Wally unwrapped his arms and twirled the shorter boy around and quickly pecked his lips.

Taken off guard at the fact that they were kissing _in public_ (and in front of _Roy_ ) he took a wobbly step back and placed a hand against Wally’s chest. “ _Wally_.”

Wally was only a couple inches taller than Dick so he lowered his head a bit to capture his boyfriend’s eyes and give him a wink in which the other boy stuck out his tongue.

“Oh please _Dickie bird_ , you know you love me,” the elder boy gave a cheeky smile and took note of the plastic bag in Dick’s hands.

“Is that for me?” He asked, placing a hand on his chest, looking shocked.

Dick rolled his eyes and lifted the bag up to Wally’s chest. “Happy birthday, Wally.”

“Aww,” the red head took the bag, pulled Dick into another hug, and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Yeah right,” Dick muffled against Wally’s chest before pulling away.

“So, I hate to interrupt your little PDA, but you do realize that we’re in a _grocery store_ right?”

Wally dropped his arms back to his side and linked one arm with Dick’s. “Shut the hell up Roy. You’re just jealous that today isn’t _your birthday_ and the fact that you’re not in a relationship.”

“Pfft, yeah whatever you say _Kid Idiot_ ,” Roy said as he turned away from the two and placed his hands on the cart handle. “I’m guessing you’re just gonna ditch.”

“Dude, I’m not like that. I mean sure I sleep in sometimes and miss my classes, but this is _work_. I need the money. So don’t worry about me Roy. Believe it or not Mrs. Lance allowed me to take the rest of the day off.”

“You probably sucked up to her…” Dick mumbled under his breath.

“Puh-lease Richard, the _Wallster_ does anything but suck up to pretty managers.” The birthday boy chuckled as he heard a chorus of groans coming from his two friends.

Roy slapped a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. “ _God,_ Dick how do you put up with him?”

Wally gave another wink to Dick and the other boy made a fake retching noise.

“I honestly don’t know.” Dick answered as Wally pinched his cheeks.

“Okay, I’ve had enough. Happy birthday Wally,” Roy dropped his hand back to the cart handle and began to wheel away from the couple.

“Wow, _rude_.”

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“He didn’t even give me a present. I mean, I gave him a chocolate bar for his birthday…”

Dick rolled his eyes and flicked the plastic bag in Wally’s hands. “Yeah well I gave you several.”

Wally peered into the bag and smiled. “Did I ever mention how much I love you?”

Dick felt his face heat up and brushed his fringe aside. “A couple times…”

“Let’s go to my place.” The red head unlinked their arms and opted for intertwining their fingers.

The couple walked out of the store and into the breezy autumn air. It was a fairly chilly day as the sun barely peeked through the grey clouds. Around them, people were holding cups of coffee, laughing about a distant memory. On the left side, trees were nearly naked as their brightly coloured leaves were littered on the grass and pavement.

Dick was never really one for the colder seasons – he preferred spring as he was reminded of his mother who gave him the nickname “Robin”. From his peripheral vision, Dick could see Wally swinging his left arm which is holding the plastic bag filled with goodies and his windswept hair clashing with his orange sweatshirt.

“Are we walking home?” The younger boy asked.

“Nah, I drove to work today.” Wally replied as he tightened his grip on Dick’s hand.

The two turned the corner of the building and made their way to the store’s parking lot. Once they located Wally’s wreck of a car, they hopped into the vehicle, with Dick in the passenger seat and Wally at the wheel. It wasn’t every day that the two drove around town. Wally usually preferred to walk around whereas Dick was fine with whatever means of transportation his boyfriend wanted to take - But today seemed to be one of those exceptions.

“All set?” The now turned nineteen year old asked as he inserted the key into the ignition which resulted in a loud rumbling and clanking from the engine. He threw the plastic bag to the back of the car and strapped on his seatbelt.

“Wally you should get this car fixed. Do you not hear the sounds your engine is making?”

“Babe, this is why I listen to music whenever I drive. You know, to drown out all that noise.” Dick rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time today, as Wally whipped out his iPhone from his pocket and hooked it up to his sound system. He tapped the screen and immediately synthpop music filled the car as Wally placed his phone in the cup holder by the shift stick with a tiny smirk plastered on his face.

“… _can't have my heart and you won’t use my mind but, do what you want (with my body). Do what you want with my body_ …”

 _Oh my god._ Dick widened his eyes and cleared his throat as he took note of the lyrics being sung. He shifted in his seat as Wally began to back out of the parking spot.

“Problem Dickie?”

 _YES_ , Dick wanted to say. Instead he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared outside the window trying to avoid Wally’s gaze.

The red head shrugged his shoulders and hummed to the sexually themed song as they made their way to Wally’s apartment.

~ ~ ~

“I can’t believe I’ve known you for more than ten years and have just realized how much you enjoy listening to songs about sex,” Dick admitted as the two walked out of the elevator.

The eight minute car ride to Wally’s place was _interesting_ to say the least. Wally had thrummed his fingers on the steering wheel whilst singing badly (emphasis on the _badly_ ) to two other Lady Gaga songs. Meanwhile Dick pulled on his beanie until the thick fabric covered his ears, attempting to drown out his boyfriend’s absolutely horrible singing.

“What,” Wally dug in his jean pocket for his key. “Is that a bad thing? I mean at least I don’t do drugs.” He pulled out his apartment key which was attached to a cute acrylic keychain in the shape of a robin (a little something Dick bought him for his birthday last year).

“Whatever,” Dick waved off the red head’s reply as he waited for Wally to unlock the door.

The corners of the red head’s lips lifted as he inserted the key into the doorknob and twisted it open. “My lady,” Wally said as he stood in front of the door, motioning for Dick to enter his apartment.

The younger boy rolled his eyes as he entered the room. Flicking on the lights, he made his way over to the living room and sat on the used leather sofa. He took off his coat and neatly folded it on the side of the couch as Wally locked the door and placed the plastic bag on the kitchen counter.

It’s safe to say that Wally isn’t the most organized person in the entire world. Heck, everywhere Dick looked there were articles of clothing, snack wrappers, and even pop cans littered all over the apartment. Dick would usually scold his boyfriend and tell him to look after himself a little better but the elder boy would reply with something like “Yes _mom_ ” or “Richard _please_ , I know how to take care of myself” and walk away, so Dick didn’t see the point in continuing to nag him as his boyfriend was extremely stubborn.

“So,” Wally removed his sweater and threw it over the other arm of the couch Dick was sitting on and strode over to his boyfriend. In one hand he was holding an unwrapped bar of chocolate (Wally was currently munching on a piece) and in the other was the gift wrapped in red wrapping paper with tiny lightning bolts. “Should I open this now or after we make out on my couch?”

Dick shifted in order for Wally to have more space on the couch, but said boy just plopped himself down and laid his head on the younger boy’s lap. The proximity between Wally’s face and Dick’s… _dick_ was a bit alarming so he cleared his throat and nervously ran a hand through his dark locks.

“Wally…”

“Hm?” The red head placed the chocolate bar and gift on his belly as he nuzzled his head onto the other boy’s lap.

 _Jesus…_ Dick didn’t know if his boyfriend was doing this on purpose so he placed his right hand on Wally’s fiery hair, attempting to stop him from inching closer to his crotch – which just so happens to be in the beginnings of tenting in his jeans.

“Why don’t you just open it now?” says the younger boy with a faint tint on his cheeks.

“M’kay,” Wally reaches for the card attached to the gift and lifts it in front of Dick’s face.

“I want you to read this to me.”

“What?”

“I said I want you to read what you wrote _out loud_ ,” he waved the card in the air as if trying to emphasize what he is saying.

“You’re kidding,” Dick eyed the birthday card as he shifted back into the couch.

“Nope,” the birthday boy stopped waving the envelope and placed it against Dick’s chest.

Groaning, Dick took the card from Wally’s grip and pulled his right hand away from the other boy’s hair. From the corner of his eye, he can see the elder boy’s smug look as he crossed both of his arms behind his head.

Dick carefully ripped the envelope and pulled out the card. The front of the card had a picture of what seemed to be a fairy princess wearing a sparkly, purple dress, and on her left hand held a matching purple wand. The words written in cursive said, “ _For a Special Princess on your 9 th Birthday!”_ but just before the ‘9’, Dick had used a black permanent marker to write a ‘1’.

Needless to say, it has been a running joke between the two to send each other birthday cards that aren’t actually fitting to their current birthdays – more specifically, princess themed birthday cards. Last year, Wally had sent Dick a plain white card for his 16th birthday that said, “ _The Princess is 16”_ in which Dick replied with a quick roll of his eyes.

Wally hummed what seemed to be another Lady Gaga song as he waited for his boyfriend to read the message he wrote, so Dick flipped the card open and cleared his throat.

“Dear Kid Idiot. I’m pretty sure you don’t need to know how much I care for you and how much I appreciate you so I’m not going to write a whole lot about it. I think it’s amazing how our relationship has progressed since we first met 11 years ago. And now that we’ve been dating for almost 3 whole months and have become closer than ever, I can’t help but wake up every day thinking that this whole thing has been a dream.

“Even though we butt heads every once in a while and there are times when I literally want to slap you across the face because you won’t shut up, I’m really lucky to have met someone like you: someone who makes me laugh, someone who is honest, someone who is supportive, and someone who accepts me for who I am (and also the fact that you’re pretty attractive doesn’t hurt).

“Happy Birthday, Wally. I love you so much – And I scribbled a little heart.” Dick folded the card close and looked down to see Wally with his eyes shut, head turned to face Dick.

 _He looks younger with his eyes and mouth closed_ , Dick thinks as he stares lovingly at his boyfriend’s features. Freckles dotted Wally’s face and his light coloured eye lashes fanned across his cheeks. Dick’s gaze landed on the other boy’s lips - Lips that are soft and a perfect shade of pink. Dick felt himself leaning forward as if gravity is pulling him down to kiss his _Sleeping Beauty_ awake.

Several inches away from the other boy’s lips (thanks to his incredibly flexible circus body), Wally flicks his eyes open and reaches a hand out to caress Dick’s face.

“I love you too. Now was that so bad Dickie bird?”

Dick loved the feeling of Wally’s slightly calloused hand, as a result of carrying various crates of fruit and bagging groceries, against his cheeks. It proved that he was loved and cared by someone. No one else touched his face the way Wally did. Sure, his mother used to touch his face when he was younger, but the sensations he felt (not only from Wally’s gentle caresses on his face but whenever he was near him), sent shivers down his spine and sent signals to his brain to cause his heart to jump and nearly skip a beat.

Wally’s close proximity also caused other _organs_ to jump.

Dick turned his gaze away from Wally’s apple green eyes and stared at the coffee table in front of them. He hadn’t notice how _tight_ his black skinny jeans were when he read the cheesy birthday message out loud, but now that he was done embarrassing himself and Wally’s head was literally _inches_ away from brushing against his crotch…

“Dick? You alright?”

Dick mentally shook his head and met Wally’s eyes again. Those green eyes had concern written all over them and Dick felt gravity doing its work again as he slowly leaned forward and pecked the other boy’s lips.

“I’m ready,” He whispered.

“Hm?” He mumbled against Dick’s lips with a dazed look in his eyes.

As much as he didn’t want to, Dick pulled away from Wally’s lips to straighten his spine and lean back against the sofa. “I said I’m ready…”

Wally gasped and bolted upright, the bar of chocolate and gift toppling to the floor, and nearly causing himself whiplash. “Wait, you mean you’re _ready,_ ready?”

“Yes Wally. I want to have _sex_.” Dick wanted to pull his beanie over his face as he said those words.

“Uh, great! Great. But are you sure? I mean I don’t wanna do anything you’re not ready to do…”

“Wally, trust me.” Dick placed his left hand on top of Wally’s. “You’ve waited long enough.”

“Yeah, okay. Cool. So we can, um, you know, go to my room and _do the deed_.”

“‘Do the deed’?” The raven haired boy lifted an eyebrow.

“Shut up, I’m just excited,” Wally’s lowered his eyes until they reached the younger boy’s crotch. “Now, let me see your dick, _Dick_.”

“Wha-? I thought we were going to go to your room first?” Dick’s eyes widened and shifted over, bringing his knees up to his chest, until his hips bumped the arm of the sofa, signalling that he was trapped in a dead end.

Wally smirked as he turned his body, putting himself on all fours, so that he was fully facing his boyfriend’s slender build. He attempted to sensually crawl towards Dick (emphasis on the _attempted)_ which included wiggling his butt, running his tongue over his lips, and batting his eye lashes. He knew he wasn’t forcing Dick into having sex with him because if the younger boy didn’t want to do something he would have told him by now.

And since Dick has been silent for the past couple of seconds…

“Come here,” Once the distance between them was near to non-existent, Wally lifted the other boy’s chin with his index finger and crashed their lips together.

This kiss was different from the one they had not five minutes ago. The first kiss was gentle, sweet, and full of appreciation and love. This kiss was also full of love, except it also had heat and _want._

 Dick shut his eyes, raised his arms up and wrapped them around Wally’s neck, pulling their bodies closer together. Soft moans escaped Dick’s lips as Wally was now flush against his body – their crotches incredibly close together. The younger teen opened his mouth wider, slipping his tongue out.

Wally felt a pressure against his lips, so he opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to meet. _Dick’s mouth is wet, warm, so damn warm_ , Wally thinks as their tongues dance with each other. Taking note of his boyfriend’s increasing hard on, the red head shifted his body until he was hovering perfectly above the other boy’s crotch and grinded down on the other boy - He would be lying if he didn’t say that he never noticed his boyfriend’s hard on so he knew it was his duty to help give relief to Dick’s member.

“Mm, Wally…” Dick moaned as Wally began to grind harder against his denim caged crotch.

The birthday boy pulled away from Dick’s lips with a lewd sound and opted for trailing his lips against the boy’s neck. He smirked when he felt Dick sink deeper into the couch and he flicked out his tongue to lap at the sensitive skin. One hand reached out to the hem of Dick’s shirt and teasingly lifted it up over his abs, which resulted in a soft gasp from the other boy. He lowered his gaze onto the boy’s abs and slowly trailed his finger down to the waistband of Dick’s jeans.

“Want me to suck you off here or in my room?” Wally’s voice was muffled against Dick’s neck.

Wally’s warm breath was pure torture against Dick’s skin. He was certain that Wally knew what Dick’s sensitive spots were as they have been fooling around for months – with frottage being the most extreme ‘activity’ the two have ever done. But the fact that they were just two articles of clothing away from purposely showing their cocks to each other was making Dick’s head spin from both excitement and anxiety.

“Here,” Dick nearly hissed as he felt his  skinny jeans downright _suffocating_ his cock and the fact that his boyfriend won’t stop rutting against his crotch like a _fucking dog_ was driving him insane.

“Whatever you want babe,” Wally quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Dick’s jeans and struggled to pull them down the other teen’s legs. “Jeez, how tight are these jeans?”

Dick stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he helped Wally pull the rough fabric down his thin legs and threw it across the room. “There,” he said, voice breathy due to the cool air hitting a new part of his body.

Wally pulled himself up and sat back on his heels. He felt blood rush down to his lower abdomen as he saw the outline of Dick’s arousal behind a pair of tight black boxers ( _And I thought those jeans were tight)._ Gulping, he brought his hand down to his boyfriend’s crotch. He looked up and captured Dick’s beautiful blue eyes and sent a silent plea to him in which the younger teen gave him permission with a small nod of his head.

 Wally’s fingers made their way onto the elastic band of Dick’s boxer and he heard a quiet moan from said boy as his fingers slightly brushed against his lower abdomen. He slowly pulled on the ‘barrier’ between them (with the exception of Wally’s jeans and underwear in which he will be removing very shortly) and watched as Dick’s member was slowly becoming exposed to the cool apartment air and Wally’s hungry eyes.

“Stop being such a tease,” Dick hissed.

Once the younger teen’s cock was free from its restraints, Wally found himself nearly drooling as he stared at Dick’s hard on. “Fuck…”

Dick’s face was burning as he felt Wally’s needy eyes staring at his crotch. He wanted to grab a pillow and cover his manhood and his face, but at the same time he _needed_ to feel Wally’s wet mouth around his cock.

“Wally,” Dick shifted his position, the back of his head against the arm of the couch and his body lying flat on the sofa cushions. He winced at the cool feel of the leather sofa against his naked body - with the exception of his shirt rucked up to his chest.

“Yeah?” Wally asked.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Well _excuse me_ for basking in your dick’s utter beauty.” The red head replied, completely entranced by Dick’s exposed cock.

“Um…”

“But yeah, okay. I’ll take pictures later or something,” Wally scooted back until his ass bumped onto the other side of the couch. He leaned down, head inches away from Dick’s member and gently places his hand behind the other teen’s knees, spreading them apart. He lets out a few breathes before nudging his nose and kissing the skin of Dick’s inner right thigh.

“Wally…” Dick lets out a faint moan as he looks down between his spread legs and sees a mop of red hair and freckles mere _centimetres_ away from his cock.

“Alright babe,” he flicks out his tongue and laps it against the smooth skin which causes the boy above him to shiver. He lifts his head up and reaches for Dick’s cock, sending both shivers down the younger teen’s spine and blood straight to Wally’s cock. Wally presses a thumb against the head of Dick’s shaft and immediately feels something wet forming on the slit.

“Holy shit. You’re so _wet_ ,” Wally wraps his entire right hand around Dick’s member and begins to pump. _Slowly._

“Mm…” Dick bites the collar of his shirt while Wally continues his wanton ministrations.

Wally flicks his eyes up and captures Dick’s gaze. He stops pumping and keeps his hand wrapped around the base of his boyfriend’s cock. He leans forward and flicks his tongue at the leaking tip, as if licking the melting ice cream off of an ice cream cone. He smirks when he feels Dick’s legs twitch, nearly hitting him on the face. He swirls his tongue on the mushroom tip, attempting to resemble the way porn stars do it in the videos he watched for ‘research purposes’.

Dick throws an arm across his mouth in an attempt to muffle his pleasured moans. His eyes are locked on Wally’s as he sees the birthday boy wink and then suddenly lowered his mouth on his cock and engulf Dick’s member _all in one go_.

 _“Shit,”_ Wally’s wet heat sends a surge of pleasure through Dick, causing him to arch his back.

Wally runs his tongue on the underside of Dick’s cock meanwhile his right hand squeezes and pumps vigorously. He can hear Dick gasping above him so he hollows his cheeks and swallows him deeper, feeling his cock hit the back of his throat.

“Ahh… Wally,” Dick clutches onto the side of the couch as waves upon waves of pleasure hit him as a result of his cock brushing the back of what seems to be the other teen’s throat. Wally’s smooth, wet mouth was pure ecstasy against his cock.

But he needed more.

Wally looked up and saw Dick’s eyes squeezed shut in utter pleasure. He closed his own eyes and began to bob his head back and forth, the head of Dick’s cock brushing the back of his throat occasionally.

“ _Oh god,_ move faster,” Dick panted.

Wally hummed against Dick’s cock and complied. He increased his pace causing more saliva to drip down Dick’s cock and Wally’s face. He could taste the salty fluid on his tongue and began to suck harder on the tip. The sounds he was making was downright _filthy_ as all there was to hear was a loud, wet, slurping noise, and muffled moaning.

“ _Fuck_ , Wally. I-I’m gonna cum-” Dick spread his legs a little wider and moved a hand down between his thighs to get a firm grip on Wally’s fiery hair.

“Mmph!,” Wally muffles around Dick’s cock as he felt a pressure on his head, causing him to remove his grip on the base of his cock and entirely engulf Dick’s member.

Dick bucks his hips forward in an attempt to cause more friction between them and before he knows it, he slips over the edge, pulling harshly on Wally’s hair, screaming into his arm and comes into the birthday boy’s mouth.

Warmth spills into the red head’s mouth and Wally abruptly pulls away as he begins to choke on the thick fluid. After composing himself, he swallows the cum and wipes the stains covering his face with his fingers. He smirks when he notices Dick watching him dazedly, looking absolutely perfect from the afterglow. He bends forward and runs his sticky fingertips over the younger boy’s swollen, pink lips. Wally bites his lower lip when Dick darts out his tongue and sensually laps the muscle over his fingers, licking off his _own cum._

“Jesus Dick, you’re so hot.”

Dick smirks around Wally’s fingers and closes his eyes. He hollows his cheeks and takes in the two fingers deeper in his throat, mimicking the way Wally had sucked his cock. Hearing the elder boy moan, he pulls away from Wally’s fingers, a string of saliva stretching between his lips and the digits, and pushes himself up into a sitting position. Dick impatiently pulls his shirt off and throws it on the coffee table, nearly tipping over an empty can of soda. He places a hand on Wally’s chest and pushes him down, legs straddling around the other’s waist as the two quickly switch positions. Dick lets out a silent gasp when his cock grinds onto Wally’s rough jeans, clear fluid emitting from his slit.

“Wally… _Strip,_ ” Dick pleads, voice breathy and full of desire as he continues to grind down on Wally’s clothed member.

“Shit, yeah.”

Wally pulls off his shirt in one swift motion. He struggles with removing his jeans due to the fact that his boyfriend is currently humping on his crotch (It’s not like he minds, hell he’s _enjoying_ this, but he would prefer direct contact with the Dick’s cock.). He reaches his hand down to the waistband of his jeans, quickly unbuttons and pulls the zipper down his fly. Dick stops his ministrations, lifting his ass up for just a couple of seconds in order for Wally to shuck down the tight denim along with his boxers.

The birthday boy shivers at the cool air surrounding his naked body and at the way Dick’s steel blue eyes stare at his exposed member.

“Like what you see?” Wally smirks.

 _Holy fuck,_ the raven haired boy can’t believe what he’s seeing. He’s been dreaming about this moment for what seems to be like _years._ His fingers are twitching to finally touch Wally’s cock so he sits back down on the other’s thighs. Sure he has seen glimpses of Wally’s member, but to see it standing erect, swollen, and _leaking_ was causing Dick’s heart to beat right out of his chest.

“You can touch it you know,” Wally says, voice husky. “I would actually _prefer_ it if you’d touch me.”

“Y-Yeah, okay,” Dick gulps as he bends his body forward and loosely wraps a hand around Wally’s cock.

“Dick,” Wally shivers as the younger boy begins to pump his member, delicious friction caused by Dick’s slim but slightly calloused fingers from endless hours spent flipping and spinning in the school gymnasium.

Dick tightens his grip on the birthday boy’s cock, clear fluid escaping the slit. He feels his own cock hardening at the sight of Wally’s reddening shaft and his flushing face, so he inches himself closer to the other teen’s member until both of their cocks are flushed against each other, resulting in a loud moan from the two of them. Dick swipes his fingers over their leaking slits and wraps his hand around both of them. He spreads the pre-cum around both of their shafts and begins to pump slowly, and grinds his dick against Wally’s cock.

“Ngh, ohhh,” the red head lifts his hands until they find the smooth meat of Dick’s ass. He kneads each cheek with slow yet hard (not painfully hard) circular motions, pulling the younger teen closer towards Wally’s cock.

“Wally, mmh, do you have lube?” Dick asks breathily, eyes covered behind his fringe and sweat glistening on his chest.

“Y-Yeah, hold on,” Wally removes his hands from the other teen’s ass. “As much as I love having you grind against me, can you get off for a sec?”

Dick nods and lets go of both of their shafts. He teasingly rubs his ass ( _and what a wonderful ass that is_ ) against Wally’s thigh as he pushes himself off the other teen. As Wally reaches over behind him to pull on the handle of a drawer in a side table, Dick hastily pulls off his thick beanie and throws it on the ground along with the rest of their clothes. He hears a loud slam and the sound of a pop can falling on the ground and raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he turns around to face Dick with a tube of lube in his hands.

“You have one in your living room?” Dick asks.

“And one in my bedroom _and_ in my school bag,” Before he could uncap the lid, he sees Dick’s eyebrows remain unchanged in their current questioning position, as if motioning him to further explain himself. “What? I didn’t know when and where our first time was going to be… And besides, weren’t you the one who told me ‘to be prepared for the unexpected’?”

“I didn’t mean _this_!” the younger teen says as he points at the bottle of lube.

“Yeah well,” Wally squeezes a generous amount of the slippery gel onto his fingers and places the bottle on the side table. He turns his body so now his legs are hanging off the sofa, toes brushing against the carpet, and his back is flat against the back of the couch. “Whatever. Now, get your perfect ass over here.”

Dick rolls his eyes as he straddles his legs over Wally’s defined thighs (His boyfriend is a runner so of course he would have killer thighs). He shivers as a cold, wet finger begins to rub circles on his hole. Dick circles his hips in the opposite direction and moans loudly when one finger is inserted.

“Ahhh, Wally,” the younger teen throws his head forward against Wally’s chest and breathes in his smell.

“Babe, you feel so good,” Wally pumps the one finger in his boyfriend’s hole while licking the shell of Dick’s ear.

“You’re also a bit loose… Do you finger yourself?” He whispers against the younger boy’s ear.

 Dick feels his face flush at the question and buries his face deeper in Wally’s neck. He feels vibrations on his cheeks as he hears the elder boy laugh and throws a hand over Wally’s shoulder to squeeze the skin as another slick finger enters his heat.

Wally scissors his fingers, in search of the younger boy’s prostate. His ministrations cause the boy above him to whimper and shiver so he swiftly adds in another finger. This time it’s a bit tighter, Dick’s walls clenching around his fingers. Wally’s eyes capture Dick’s leaking member and is soon reminded of his own erection.

“W-Wally,” Drool escapes Dick’s lips, leaving shiny stains on the red head’s chest as he grinds against Wally’s fingers.

“Yes babe?” Wally asks teasingly.

Dick grabs hold of Wally’s cock and looks at Wally with hooded eyes. “Fuck me _now_.”

Wally swears his cock hardened even more ( _How is that possible?_ ) and his heart skipped a beat when he heard those three words escape his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Okay,” He pulls out his fingers which resulted in an absolutely licentious sound filling the air. He reached behind Dick’s back to grab the bottle of lube until a hand gripped his wrist.

“ _I’ll_ do it,” Dick whispers, voice huskier and full of desire.

When Wally nods, Dick twists his flexible body with ease and reaches for the lube. Squeezing an insane amount onto his palm, he shuts the cap close and turns to face his boyfriend again. He coats Wally’s arousal with his talented fingers and hears a soft gasp escape the other teen’s lips.

“O-Okay, that should be good,” Wally shudders at the cool feel of the lube. When Dick removes his hands from Wally’s member, he rests his hands on the red head’s freckled shoulder and lifts his hips, signalling Wally to penetrate him. With his heart pounding against his chest, Wally gets the idea and takes a hold of his cock, positioning the tip right at Dick’s entrance.

“Ready?” The red head looks directly into the younger teen’s cool eyes, as if telling him that they could stop right now if he wanted to – even though it would be a damn pity if they did because they are literally _millimetres_ away from actually making love.

“Yeah,” Dick replies breathlessly.

Wally’s fingers trace down Dick’s body until they reach his hips. He squeezes the other teen’s hips as he slowly enters Dick’s hole.

“Ngh!” Dick tightens his grip on Wally’s shoulders and squeezes his eyes shut.

The feel of Wally’s smooth, hard cock pushing against his insides is so incredibly uncomfortable and alien. Dick had never in his life taken something so _big_ up his ass. He had thought that three fingers would prep himself for this moment but _boy_ was he wrong – his slim, almost feminine like fingers were nothing compared to Wally’s thick cock. Dick forced his body to sink down, taking Wally’s member deeper and deeper, panting, whimpering, against Wally’s chest.

“Shit, Dick. You’re so, _ugh_ , damn tight.” Wally grunted as he saw his cock becoming engulfed by Dick’s ass.

Once Dick was fully seated, he let out a heavy sigh and leaned his head against Wally’s chest.

“Dick,” Wally gently rested his hands on Dick’s waist and felt the contrast of the younger boy’s slowly raising chest and rapid pace of his heartbeat. “Are you okay?”

The raven haired boy nodded.

“That’s good. Um, can I, er, _you_ move?” Wally whispered, a look of concern and a hint of excitement written on his face.

Lifting his face off of the other’s chest, Dick stared directly into Wally’s glassy green eyes and captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues lapping against one another, hands roaming around their smooth, naked bodies as Dick raised his hips up and sat back down causing tears to form in his eyes and causing the other teen to shudder.

Dick seemed to be very selective in his hearing as all he could hear was Wally’s cursing, panting and “Dick!” and his own moans and choked breathing. He continued to lift himself up and quickly sink himself down making Wally’s cock penetrate deeper and deeper into Dick’s ass until he finally brushed against his prostate.

“ _Hnngh,_ Wally-” Dick pulled away from Wally’s lips with a slick sound and clung onto his arms for dear life as the elder teen began to thrust upward, hitting _the spot_ – hitting the bullseye.

Wally couldn’t believe it. Dick, his best friend turned boyfriend for more than ten years, is _riding his dick._ Riding _him_. It felt completely unreal, completely dream-like as if he had taken a hit of marijuana or too many shots (He’s made some very _illegal_ mistakes in his past that he would not like to relive, _thank you very much.)._ He watched as Dick continued his movements, rising up, and slamming back down, mouth in a fixed ‘O’ or biting onto his lip whenever Wally’s cock brushed against his sweet spot, his dark hair matte against his sweaty forehead, and eyes squeezed shut as if trying to concentrate fully on his actions. Wally thought the younger boy had such a beautiful face, both in and out of the bedroom, with or without a deadpan expression on his face, and with or without a look of pure and utter bliss.

He just couldn’t believe he was actually making love to his best friend.

“Dick, I-I’m close-” Wally panted against the other teen’s neck.

Dick let out a shaky breath when the red head bucked into him unexpectedly, causing his walls to tighten around Wally’s arousal. He clasped onto the red head’s bicep and slammed persistently down onto his cock until finally, _finally_ , he unclenched his teeth from his bottom lip and threw his head back as broken streams of cum shot out of his cock. He orgasmed so hard it felt as though every nerve ending  ripped right out of his spine.

Wally clenched his hands on Dick’s hips causing him to thrust down onto his cock, faster and deeper, until he too reached his climax, letting strings of curses escape his mouth.

Laboured breathing and the thrumming of their heartbeats were the only sounds that could be heard in the silent and still apartment. Wincing slightly, Dick carefully pulled himself off of Wally’s now flaccid member. Leaning his body forward, Dick slowly wrapped his arms around Wally’s neck and pulled him into a short yet sweet kiss.

“I love you.” Dick whispered against Wally’s lips.

Wally opened his eyes to stare at the face in front of him.

A face so precious and dear.

A face he wishes to see every day, every hour, every minute, every second.

He places a hand on the other teen’s cheek and smiles.

“Babe, this was the best birthday present _ever.”_

“Shut up, Kid Big Mouth.” Too exhausted to roll his eyes, Dick smiles back and nuzzles his head against Wally’s neck.

The ever so cliché teddy bear wearing a sweater that says ‘boyfriend’ and the bar of chocolate long forgotten on the apartment floor as the two snuggle against each other and kiss on the sofa.

As much as Dick might deny it, this truly was the best birthday present ever.

**Author's Note:**

> btw the song playing in Wally's car was "Do What U Want" by Lady Gaga  
> aaaand if you wanna talk birdflash hit me up on my tumblr: aobanana.tumblr.com (i mainly post anime but don't be fooled i'm an avid birdflasher at heart (; ).


End file.
